


Flicker & Flash

by dragonsFall



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced miscarriage, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Medical Inaccuracies, Mostly Fluff, Mpreg, Nesting Instincts, Past Shanks/Marco, Please Pay Close Attention To The Tags, Pregnant Marco, Some angst, Teach doesn't exist, tags to be updated as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsFall/pseuds/dragonsFall
Summary: Twice before this had happened. Left broken-hearted both times, blaming himself for what had occurred. What makes him think that this time will be any different?
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 36
Kudos: 105





	1. Realization

Marco stared at his reflection in the mirror, ignoring the taste of vomit in his mouth and the way his heart was clenching as he struggled to keep a hold of himself. Thank god Ace was a heavy sleeper. He did not need to witness him falling apart. Falling apart because he realized what was going on with him. Why he had been so sick this week. Why he had been so exhausted beyond what was normal for him. Why most foods had suddenly lost their appeal. He was pregnant. Again. And he didn’t want to be.

This had happened twice before. When he was eighteen and again when he was twenty-six. Both times ending with him in physical and emotional turmoil. His flames were only effective against the physical pain. He didn’t want to go through it again. Didn’t want to put that pain on Ace or any of their family members. Marco finally allowed himself to cry, already feeling his heart breaking all over again. For the previous two he had lost and the tiny life he was currently carrying that he would lose again. He was cursed. Poisoned. They wouldn’t even make it to him knowing what they were. Hell, Ace would never know they existed. Marco wouldn’t place this burden on him. It was his to bear. And his alone.

He took a breath, wiped his tears, and steadied himself. Marco was supposed to be the rock. The always steady big brother. There if someone needed him. Offering kind words and advice from a long-lived life. Calm and collected. Unshakable. What would they think of him breaking down like this? He rinsed his mouth then went to rejoin Ace. But as soon as he saw his lover in bed, he couldn’t face him. He pulled on his shirt and pants then left the room, choosing to go barefoot. Despite not wanting the situation he found himself in, he had already decided to keep the child. It was a piece of him and Ace. Deserved a chance at the very least. The phoenix had the slim hope that everything would go okay this time. But until he was sure, this was his dirty little secret.


	2. Silly, Stupid Fears

Ace woke up to an empty bed. It took him a moment to feel around to actually confirm that he was alone. The bed wasn't that big but he still liked to check. His hand would only find an edge to the mass of pillows and blankets that Marco kept on his bed. A cozy nest he only shared with Ace. The freckled man pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked around, blinking sleepily. No Marco at the desk. The bathroom door was open so he wasn’t there either. A glance at the floor to make sure he hadn't shoved him out in the middle of the night. Nope. Not there either. Maybe he got up early and just let Ace sleep in? Yeah. That’s what happened. 

Throughout the rest of the week and on to the next, Ace would catch glimpses of his blond-haired boyfriend but never long enough to talk to him. No. Marco would catch sight of him and hurry away. Or he would call forth his wings and take off before Ace could reach him. It really hurt. And it wasn’t like him at all. He would tell Deuce all about it when he went to the infirmary just to try and find Marco. That was another thing, he could never find him when he started searching for him. Even their crewmates weren’t sure where he was or what exactly he was doing. It hurt worse when he returned to an empty bed where blankets and pillows were starting to vanish. All he wanted was some sort of explanation. Maybe just one word.

Just something. Because he was pretty sure this was breaking his heart.

“What’s eating at you, Ace?” Asked Thatch one morning during breakfast. Of course, he would be worried, he was one of the first people to befriend Ace. To help him feel comfortable aboard the Moby alongside Marco.

“I think Marco is going to break up with me” mumbled Ace into his breakfast, lacking his usual vigor when it came to food. He shoved his breakfast around on the plate, thoughts racing a mile a minute. The freckled man really loved the blond but if he was having second thoughts… Ace wouldn't force him to stay if he was unhappy.

“Awww. I’m sure that’s not true buddy. What makes you think he’s going to go and do that?” Asked Thatch, watching Ace pick at his food. It was kinda sad to see. He was so torn up about this that he was having trouble eating

“He hasn’t been sleeping in our room. Whenever I see him, he walks away before I can even talk to him. Or he flies away. I know he’s been sick so maybe he doesn’t want to—“ Ace looked at Thatch in surprise when he interrupted him.

“Sick? What kind of sick? Marco never gets sick. Phoenix regeneration and all that” 

“He's been throwing up. Pretty much whenever he ate. And he’s been tired all the time. More than usual” Started Ace, thinking about the past week and wondering if Marco was feeling any better. “And he said his chest was hurting him once”

Thatch would exchange a glance with Izo who was sitting at their table, having come over when he heard the conversation. It had intrigued him. “You two have been… using protection, right?” Thatch had lowered his voice so it stayed between those at the table.

“Huh? Why would that matter?” Asked Ace, confusion lacing his tone. 

Thatch groaned and put his face in his hands. Ace was pretty sure he heard his friend swear to himself. “Damn it, Marco! You shouldn’t hide shit like this!” He removed his hands then started to get up. “Cmon. Let’s go find your bird-brained boyfriend. Think I’ve figured out why he’s being such an ass”

Ace really wanted to know what Thatch meant about hiding something. What was Marco hiding from him? But he wasn’t about to protest going to find the phoenix. He missed him and wanted to talk to him. The freckled man would follow after Thatch. He was led to various parts of the Moby. Places Thatch called suitable for birdy instincts.

They checked a spot by the kitchen. A spot near Pops room, stopping for a moment to see if the old man had seen Marco and to see how he was doing since he wasn’t sitting outside. They checked a particular spot on each of the masts and the crow's nest on each. So far, they were turning up nothing. They would finish off by checking each of the storage rooms they had for supplies that weren’t currently needed. 

In the final storage room, they would finally find him. Settled between several crates that seemed to be acting as a protective barrier was a nest. It was a mass of pillows, blankets, and Ace was pretty sure he saw some of his clothes mixed in. Sitting amongst what he had gathered and carefully arranged was Marco. He had paperwork in his lap, a quill in one hand that was busy scribbling who knows what onto the papers. His free hand was resting against his muscled stomach. The blond was definitely focused as he didn’t even look up when they came to get a closer look.

A nest? Ace always thought Marco's nesting instincts were just to gather a lot of soft things. Aces clothes were never a part of that. And everything was never arranged to look like an actual nest. And what was he doing with his hand? Was he just feeling his abs? No. That didn’t make sense. Marco never did that. So what was he doing?

“Marco?” Asked Ace when the scritch, scritch, scritch of the quill became too much to bear. He usually enjoyed the sound but right now, it was bugging him. Marco looked up and turned his head so he could look at them.

“You’ve got some explaining to do, bird brain” commented Thatch before he turned and left the room. He didn’t need to be here for the explanation. The brunette already knew what was going on. He had some plans to go make anyway. 

“So… what’s going on?” Asked Ace, coming to sit down outside of Marco's nest since he had yet to say anything. He wasn’t invited in and he wasn’t rude enough to just let himself in. What was the protocol when your Phoenix boyfriend built a nest and hid away from you? Ace didn’t know but this seemed about right. If this was the bedroom then he would have just flopped in. Only because he knew he was welcome to disturb everything Marco kept on his bed. But this was a storage room. With a nest built between several crates. “Thatch made it sound serious”

“It is, yoi” started the blond, setting aside his paperwork with the quill being set on top of it. Marco had removed his hand from his stomach with a sigh. “I’m—“

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“No, I—“

“Are you dying?”

“No. Ace—“

“Then what’s going on with you?” Ace registered the annoyance that was present on Marcos' face. Whoops. Maybe he should’ve let him finish instead of interrupting but he wanted to get his main worries out of the way.

“Are you done, yoi?”

“Yeah. I’m done. What were you going to say?”

Marco stared at him for a good while with narrowed eyes. Likely trying to determine if he was actually done interrupting. He took a deep breath before he spoke. “I’m pregnant”

“Huh” was Ace's response to that. “Well that explains a lot”

“You’re not surprised, yoi?”

“Nah. This is the Grand Line. You turn into a fiery blue bird and I’m a man made of fire. I’d be more surprised if my little brother came crashing through the wall in just his underwear” answered Ace. “He doesn’t even wear underwear unless you force him to. Why’d you think you had to keep that from me?”

“Stupid, silly fears” answered Marco, chuckling at what would surprise his boyfriend. Ace had to wonder if that was the full truth. But he could understand being afraid. Especially something like this. His mind drifted briefly, wondering if his mother had felt the same fear Marco was feeling right now.

Ace shook his head. “They’re not stupid or silly. Everyones afraid of somethin’. It’s what makes us human. And a lotta people would be afraid to go through what you’re going through. Growing a whole new person…” He trailed off for a moment then picked up. “What do you wanna do? About…” He gestured vaguely to Marcos middle

“I was going to ask you about what you wanted to do” answered Marco. “It’s not just my decision, yoi”

Ace thought about it for a moment. “Mmm… Whatever you decide. I’ll support you with whatever you choose. I love you, remember? Besides, it’s not my body. So not my decision.” 

Marco looked like he was about to argue but he just sighed and shook his head at Ace. “I love you too, yoi” He paused for a moment, hand going to his stomach. “I would like to keep them. They… deserve a chance”

Ace saw the sadness that entered those blue eyes, the way that his hand slightly tightened over his abdomen. Then his words registered. It made him wonder if Marco had been through this before. Or if he had stories from his years of being a doctor. Either way, he knew that the blond would talk about it when he was ready. Just like with the sleepless nights they sometimes experienced. Together or alone until the other woke up. Silent until they decided to confide in each other. Sometimes just keeping each other company until the sun started to rise.

Thinking of those restless nights reminded him of the night, months ago now, that he had come to Marco's room. Not because of his own brain or generally being unable to sleep but because he wanted to confess that he liked the blond. As more than a friend or a brother. Something he didn’t even realize until he had been talking to Thatch about it. Who had then encouraged him to go and confess, assuring him that Marco felt the same. 

After a week of debate on what words to use, psyching himself out, and aborted attempts, he had finally gotten himself to just do it. He had prayed that Marco was asleep but he was surprised to find that he was still awake. There was no chickening out then. Unfortunately, as soon as he was in the first division commander's room, his brain threw out the words he was going to use. So he was left floundering, trying to find the right words and making a _fool_ of himself. Marco had been patient, waiting to see what he had to say. Eventually, Ace chose actions over words and just kissed him.

That was a nice night. Ace snapped himself back to the present and grinned at Marco, “Then I’ll be with you every step of the way. Can I—?”

“Yes” answered Marco, already knowing what Ace was going to ask. At least part of it.

Ace kicked off his boots and moved into the nest Marco had made, disturbing his paperwork but ignoring it. It wasn’t important right now. He wrapped a leg and his arms around the taller, just making himself comfortable and making up for everything he had missed during the past week. And if he kissed him too many times, Marco wasn’t complaining about it. At some point, a sleep attack would hit and Ace would be napping. With one hand resting over where a tiny little life was growing, protective in a way. They lived a dangerous life but Ace would do everything in his power to protect Marco and their child.


	3. A Check-Up

Within the next week, Marco's nest had been moved back into his room with it being arranged between the foot of his bed and his desk. When asked about it, he simply said that it was a safe spot and he didn’t need to be shoved out of the bed. Ace saw him rearranging it at least twice a day usually after adding something to it. Whether that be a pillow, a blanket, or another soft item. He tried to hold back the teasing. He really did but he couldn’t help it. Sometimes it was worth a grumpy birdie. 

While the rest of the crew didn’t know yet, Thatch and Izo already knew what was going on considering they had chatted with Ace about it. The three of them were sworn to secrecy until Marco was ready to make that announcement. Just a desire to not be fussed over like he was made of glass until he couldn’t avoid it any longer. And the worry that he would lose the child again.

Izou had brought a few items for his nest. The nesting items were immediately added to the nest, Ace trying very hard not to laugh at the delighted bird sounds that had come from Marco. Thatch had made notes on what Marco had an aversion to and what he was craving. Pebbles were immediately put in a category labeled ‘Marcos bird instincts are going bonkers and I cannot feed these things to him’ 

There was just one more person that would be brought into the loop and Marco had thought long and hard about who it would be. He needed someone to look after his and the baby’s health. The blond couldn’t do it by himself as much as he wanted to. A lot could go wrong. Especially with his history. In the end, his mind settled on the young doctor he had taken under his wing. This could be used as a learning experience for Masked Deuce and Marco was certain he could trust him to keep a secret.

After breakfast, Marco made his way to the infirmary. Ace was hesitant to let him just go by himself but in the end, Marco won that argument. It left a very grumpy At waiting for him. Deuce was already there and it wasn’t very difficult to spot him. He would approach and request to speak to him alone. The young doctor was hesitant but agreed. He would follow Marco into his office. Used if he was doing work in the infirmary.

“What… what did you want to talk to me about?” Asked Deuce as he tried not to fidget with the white coat he was wearing. 

Marco would pull a picture from the folder that was set out on his desk then offered it to Deuce before he answered his question. “I would like you to look after me for the next few months, yoi. My health and the health of the baby I’m carrying”

“Huh?” Was the intelligent reply that Deuce came up with before he turned his attention to the picture he had been handed. It was an image of the anatomy going on in Marco's lower half. It… was a mess, to say the least about that. The picture had been taken when they dragged him to the doctor of an island they stopped on just to get him checked out when he was complaining about cramps. Which were quickly whisked away by his flames but always eager to come back. As it turned out, it was quite common for Zoans to be effected by something called Ark Syndrome. It caused their anatomy to shift so that they were both male and female. The picture helped the explanation on how this was possible so he didn’t have to explain it himself. “You’re… pregnant? Wait! Does Ace know?!”

“Ace knows” answered Marco, a soft smile forming on his face as he leaned back against his desk and crossed his arms over his chest. Which thankfully stopped aching. “I am, yoi. And I’m asking you to take care of my prenatal care”

“You want me to—?! No! No way!” Shouted Deuce, shaking his head immediately.

“I trust you, Deuce”

“You _shouldn’t!_ I _FAILED_ those classes!” He offered back the picture in his hands, still shaking his head. “Horribly failed them! You’d be better off with someone else”

“Deuce” Marco straightened up, stepped forward, and put a hand on the panicking man's shoulder. “You’re a good doctor, yoi. You kept Ace and the rest of your crew alive. There isn’t anyone else I would choose or accept for this” 

Deuce looked like he was about to keep protesting but being praised and told he was the only one that could do it added a bit of pressure but boosted his confidence. Marco, a skilled doctor, was trusting him with something sensitive that he didn’t want to trust anyone else with. Despite a lack of experience and the failure of the classes he took. “I’ll do it. Learning experience, right?”

“Right, yoi”

Marco would guide him through what needed to be done, making sure to let Deuce know that some things didn’t need to be done every single time unless he was worried about something. They claimed a room that was typically set aside for someone in critical condition. Just for Marco's privacy and comfort. To start things off, he was given a general check-up. Leading into a pelvic exam. And that was way more of Marco than Deuce wanted to see in his entire life. It had taken some encouragement to actually get Deuce to do that exam as he felt a little awkward about doing _that_ to his mentor. To be fair, he was feeling a little awkward throughout the whole thing. Marco assured him it was fine. Just treat him like any other patient. For someone getting poked and prodded, he was surprisingly calm. The results of everything were written down to be added to Marco's file later. 

Samples were taken for testing. Which they could thankfully do on the Moby. With a crew as large as theirs, you tended to get things as a precautionary measure. Some books were recommended to Deuce but he was always welcome to ask any questions he may have on his mind. Otherwise, they would do this every four weeks unless one of them was concerned about something. As they cleaned up, Marco would answer questions about his health history. It wasn’t too worrying due to his regenerative flames.

They had chosen to forgo an ultrasound this week.

“Have.. you been pregnant before?” Asked Deuce. He assumed that Marco got most of his knowledge from experience. And this is a question he was supposed to ask if he was remembering correctly.

Marco hesitated a moment but nodded. “Twice before” It was important for Deuce to know and this would be staying between them. So it was best to tell them.

“How did they go?”

“Losses” was the simple answer. There was the clench of his heart and the memory of the pain that had ripped through his abdomen. The blood that had smeared his thighs, the tissue. The confusion of the first time. The denial of the second time. The grieving. Wondering what he had done _wrong_. How he could have prevented it. 

There was a moment of silence before Deuce finally started speaking again. “I’m sorry to hear that… Did your partners..?” He trailed off, knowing it must’ve been hard on Marco but did the other parent help him with the grief? Did he have the support he needed?

“I had Pops and the crew, yoi. My family. They helped a lot after the losses. I was what you would call the town bike when I was younger so I never knew who the parents were. Being unable to get sick or stay injured takes away your sense of danger, yoi” They had finished cleaning. He had told a lie. He didn’t know the father of the first. But he knew the father of the second. Marco had chosen not to tell him, instead of keeping it to himself. Especially when he decided it was time they broke it off. Long-distance relationship and all that

Deuce nodded, thought for a moment then spoke. “I’ll do everything in my power to make sure it doesn’t happen again… So… Another check-up in four weeks, right?”

“Right, yoi” Marco was making his way to the door to leave. He paused briefly, a soft smile on his face. “Thank you, Deuce” He would then leave to get back to his tasks for the day, leaving Deuce to get back to his own


	4. Food Crimes

Ace peeled his face off of the table that he had thudded against when a sleep attack had struck. At least he wasn’t face down in a plate of food. He blinked groggily, trying to figure out how long he had been out. Must’ve not been that long since Marco and Thatch were still sitting with him. Deuce must’ve gone off to the infirmary. As he became more awake, he realized that Thatch was glaring at Marco with the blond returning the favor.

“What’s… going on?” He asked, noting that Marco had a bowl of who knows what. Ace wasn’t going to try and look. The freckled man already knew at this point that his boyfriend was going to be eating weird things. Well, weirder than normal At least he wasn’t trying to eat pebbles. Not like he could get them in the middle of the ocean with their next island a few days off. Or with his abilities barely working.

“Marco is a menace” answered Thatch, breaking his stare down with Marco to look at Ace. “Your boyfriend is a  _ menace _ ”

“Why? What’s he doing?” Asked Ace, looking at Marco. Looked like he was just eating. What was he doing to piss off Thatch?

“I’m not doing anything, yoi” commented Marco. “I’m just trying to enjoy my breakfast”

“You’re committing a crime!” Argued Thatch, gesturing angrily to the bowl of mystery. “I brought you a nice plate that I made just for you! And you go off and make that instead! Ungrateful ass!”

Alright. Now Ace had to know what exactly Marco had made. He leaned over and get a glimpse at what was in the bowl. Oatmeal, strawberries, cinnamon, and… mustard. That was mustard. Thatch had every right to call that a crime. It wasn’t as bad as some of the other crimes he has committed. Like scrambled eggs with blueberries and strawberry jam. Most of the time he did eat what Thatch brought him but sometimes, he just needed to appease a craving.

“You’re right… That’s a crime” commented Ace. “Does it taste good at least?”

“It does, yoi” answered Marco, staring down Thatch as he did so. 

Thatch threw up his hands and got up. “At least Ace agrees! Please just eat what I make you for lunch. It’s good for you!” He would then head off, likely to attend to his duties as fourth division commander. 

Marco just finished off his breakfast. Sure, it was a food crime but as long as Marco was enjoying whatever he was eating then Ace didn’t see an issue with it. And to be fair Marco never really thought about what he threw together during meals, to begin with. It was edible and that’s all he cared about.


	5. Sleepy Birdie

Marco was downright exhausted. He couldn’t wait to get back to his room, adjust his nest as it was likely messed up, and cuddle into it. And if Ace was there then he was coming along with him. Ah. It was one of those nights where he craved affection and closeness and nothing else. It was a bit early to be turning in especially for him since he was usually up late to spend time with his brothers and sisters or to do some paperwork. Or because he just couldn’t sleep. But right now, all he wanted to do was pass out.

And since it was still pretty early for bedtime, he was surprised that Ace was in his room. Usually, he was off enjoying the night while it was young. Or overthinking. Instead, he was here sitting on his bed rather than in his nest. Well good. He didn’t want to have to put it back together entirely like when Ace flopped into his bed. The blond had noticed that he was being respectful of the nest which was appreciated. It was a comfortable and safe spot for him. It would be distressing if it was destroyed.

“Isn’t it early, yoi?” Asked Marco as he started to strip off his open shirt. Time to get ready for bed.

“Kinda” answered Ace. “Someone brought me here after I face planted on deck. Just decided I would wait for you. Isn’t it—“

“Isn’t it what?” Asked Marco, turning to look at Ace. He had untied his sash and undone his belt to drape them over the back of his chair. “Ace?”

Rather than answering him, Ace quickly jumped up from where he was on the bed and hurried over to him. He then put his hands on Marco's middle, eyes awed. “It’s our little baby bird… You’re showing”

“Don’t call them that” mumbled Marco as he looked down. Ace was right. There was a slight bump. Easy to spot on his lean frame but even easier to miss if you’re not looking. The Phoenix was surprised that he had missed it himself. He was usually so in tune with what was going on with his body. Enough to notice even the slightest of changes. Guess they would have to tell the other commanders and Pops soon judging by the size.

“Can I call them a tiny pineapple?” Asked Ace, shit-eating grin on his face.

“No, yoi”

“Puffball?”

“ _ No _ ”

“Sparks”

“ **_No”_ **

“Then—“

“You’re not calling them any ridiculous names”

“Fine, grumpy feathers. I won’t call them anything ridiculous” His hands rubbed over the protrusion then grey eyes looked into blue.

Marco had to admit. It was nice. To have someone else’s hands rubbing his stomach, expressing how much they loved the tiny life inside him. It was different from the rubs that had come from crewmates. This was someone that loved him and the tiny life more than a brother or a son. Someone that would be with them through everything.

“Marco? You okay?” Aces voice snapped him back to reality

“Fine, yoi. I’m going to lay down, will you join me?”

“Hell yeah, I will” Ace would strip down, getting ready to join Marco in his nest once he was invited in. The blond adjusted everything until he was happy with it then laid down on his side, gesturing for Ace to join him.

Ace would settle in behind him, pressing a kiss to his back then pressing his cheek to it. Marco knew he was listening to his heartbeat. The freckled man always said it was soothing to listen to the fact that someone else was alive. Remind himself that they were both making it to the next day. Ace wrapped his arms around the blond. Even though the phoenix was taller, Ace never let that stop him from holding his boyfriend. It was surprisingly easy to drift off for both of them. Safe and cozy in the nest that Marco had built out of instinct, nestled in close to each other.


	6. Heartbeat

Ace had been excited all week. Marco would be going to Deuce for another check-up. Just to make sure that everything was going okay. From what Ace had understood of Marcos' explanation of what to expect, he was going to get to see their little bundle of joy. That was something he couldn’t wait for. Since he had not been around a lot of pregnant people in his life, he was curious to see what was going on inside. He knew Marco was starting to feel better at least. Even though he had dizzy spells where Ace or someone else had to catch him. And his middle was definitely getting bigger. It was a wonder how no one had figured it out yet.

Ace was having a hard time resisting the urge to touch, to feel. Then again, he was always touchy-feely with people but it was downright fascinating to know there was a tiny life inside of Marco! Growing and one day, they’d get to hold them. There was a worry that Marco would lose his life. That he would pass just like Ace's mother and leave behind their baby. But he was a phoenix. Everything would be okay. So Ace kept trying to shove that worry to the back of his mind.

They were planning on breaking the news to the rest of the crew after the check-up. Ace didn’t have to worry about them reacting adversely. Hell, they accepted him and the rest of the Spades. They would definitely accept the child of their beloved first mate and their fiery disaster of a second division commander. Pops would be over the moon about getting a grandchild. The kid was going to get spoiled rotten and taught all the wrong things. Ace wouldn’t have it any other way. He wanted them to have a better upbringing than he had.

Since he couldn’t be with Marco through the start of the check-up, Ace was waiting outside the room. He bounced his legs, adjusted his hat and beads, and fiddled with his bracelets. Just trying to keep himself out of the nurses' way as they would certainly kick him out if he started walking around. Sitting still was hard. Especially since he was worried and excited all at once. Keeping himself busy always helped. Give him a task and you’re sure to keep him out of trouble until that task is done. What if everything wasn’t going okay?

Ace jumped to his feet as soon as the door was opened, startling his poor friend. “Is Marco okay?! Is the—?!”

“Both are fine, Ace. Calm down! It was just a routine check-up!” Answered Deuce, refusing to let Ace into the room until he had settled down. 

Once Ace was nice and calm, Deuce would let his former captain into the room. Ace immediately went to Marcos' side, pressing a kiss eagerly to his lips. The blond was laying back in the bed that was in the room, just relaxing. Definitely looked like he was okay. Ace caught sight of a weird machine, immediately fascinated with it. He had never seen anything like it in his life. Then again, he was a feral jungle kid so there was a lot he had never seen.

“Hey. What’s that do?” He asked, resisting the urge to go and investigate. It was probably sensitive.

“Deuce will show you, yoi” answered Marco.

Marco must’ve explained to Deuce how the machine worked because his friend would soon set to work on getting it set up and smearing some strange gel on Marco's stomach. The hell was that for? Maybe the machine needed it to work. It looked sticky, cold, and just overall unpleasant. His masked friend would then press a strange wand-like instrument to Marcos' stomach. The steady thumping of the blond's heart could be heard then a smaller, faster beating. He then realized something was going on with the screen. Oh! There was a little shape! That was their baby! Tiny and there! And alive!

“Deuce. Can you move it around some more, yoi? We need to check something” commented Marco 

Huh? Was there something wrong? It seemed that only the phoenix had picked up on whatever it was. As Deuce seemed confused then concerned as he began to move the wand around, a little too quickly but Marco made sure to remind him to go slow. If it was something concerning, he was surprisingly calm and not explaining. Ace didn’t know if he should be annoyed or worried. 

“Did I... miss something? Do something wrong?”

“No, yoi. It would be difficult to detect, to begin with. You’re doing a good job”

Marco would stop Deuce once he had found what he was looking for. And Ace could do nothing but stare at the little screen. 

“Marco that's… There are two babies in there. TWO” A grin stretched out on his face, relief washing over him. His worries that had sprung up were now shoved to the back of his mind. Marco must have either seen them briefly or heard more than two heartbeats. 


	7. Stress Free

“Ace. Where is my paperwork for today, yoi?” Asked Marco, staring at his unusually clear desk. There was the quill and its ink along with a book he had been reading. His glasses set neatly on top of the book. But there was nothing for him to look over and work on. No reports on incidents or how the other divisions were running or from missions anyone was sent out on and had returned from. Nothing for islands or general ship maintenance. _His desk was clear_ _and there was something wrong with that_.

“Uh… I think Jozu took it all. Said you shouldn’t be stressing yourself out” answered Ace, sitting up from his spot on the bed.

“They take my tasks and paperwork. How is that going to help me relax, yoi?” Marco pinched the bridge of his nose, reserved for moments of intense emotion or annoyance. How the hell was he supposed to know that reports were submitted when they should be? He had to remind some of them fifty times to get them in! “I’m forty-three years old. I don’t need to be fussed over like this”

“You’re also pregnant. You fuss over us like a mama bird all the time” Ace was getting a glare for that. “You deserve to relax and get fussed over every once in a while. Got any hobbies, pretty bird?”

The fussing had started ever since they had finally announced the news. He and Ace were expecting twins. While he didn’t confess this, not even to Ace or Deuce, he was worried that history would repeat itself. That he would lose them and crush the hearts of the crew and Ace. That everything they were doing for him would all be for nothing. They were trying to keep his stress levels down and he could appreciate that. But what the  _ hell _ was he supposed to do with all this newfound free time? And god. He hated people worrying over him, hated causing them to worry. 

It started with gradually taking over the tasks he usually handled then they lessened his paperwork which eventually led to them taking it entirely.

“You know what. Forget that question. I’m going to pamper you” Before Marco could even protest against him doing that or stop him, Ace had bolted past him and out of the room. He really didn’t want or need Ace doing that for him. Sure, Marco liked doing it for his young lover but he wasn’t really open to accepting it for himself. 

With a sigh, he went and laid down on his bed to wait for Ace. The nest was inviting but knowing Ace, he would require him to get up. And there was no changing his mind once he set to it. Laying on his back, he could really see how much his abdomen had grown. Much bigger than in the past when he had reached this stage. He rubbed his hand against it, gentle and soothing. Lean muscle had given way to accommodate the swelling. “You both are going to have so many uncles and aunts looking out for you. A grandfather to spoil you… And two dads that’ll do anything for you…”  _ I hope I get to meet you this time _ .  _ Please don’t let me poison you _ .

Marcos' hand would come to rest when he heard the door open. He sat himself up to see that Ace had returned. Carrying a bag and a few plates of food. Definitely not enough for Ace but he could always go and get more later.

“Izou finished your clothes!” Ace grinned as he set the bag aside before offering Marco one of the plates of food he held. “Thatch says you better eat everything. And he’s sending more food my way later”

“I always do, yoi” Marco would wait for Ace to join him. In recent weeks, the morning sickness had finally faded so he was able to actually eat. Thatch was making sure he was eating healthy and getting regular meals. It was good that the clothes had been finished. He didn’t think he would fit into his pants much longer. They ate in relative silence before the younger man perked up with a question.

“Would you be able to balance things on your belly when you get big enough?”

“If I wanted them to be kicked off”

“Huh?”

“Babies kick, Ace”

“They  _ kick _ ?! Are they kicking now?!”

“No, yoi. It’s still too early for that”

“Will you tell me when they start?”

Marco chuckled at the younger's eagerness, which brought a pout to Ace’s face. “I will, yoi. You’ll be the first to feel”  _ If we make it that far _ .

That seemed to satisfy Ace. As soon as they were both done, the now empty plates were set aside. “Okay. Bath time, birdie” 

“Ace I don’t—“ Marco started to protest, knowing full well that it would not work on his boyfriend. Once his mind was set on something, you need half the ship to keep him from running off and doing it.

“Hey. I said I was going to pamper you, didn’t I? It’s bath time”

“I’m fine. You don’t need to do that”

“I want to. You do it for me all the time so I’m going to do it for you. Let’s go, bird brain. I’m going to give you a bath and there’s nothing you can do about it” Ace came over, grabbed his hands, and pulled him up to his feet. “Even talked to Deuce to see if I could do it”

Marco just shook his head. Looked like Ace had done some planning and this wasn’t just a spur of the moment thing. He allowed himself to be led to the bathroom where Ace set to getting things set up.

“Sorry I can’t provide bath salts or anything. Deu said they weren’t a good idea. But I got flowers and candles from that spring island we stopped at last week” Rambled Ace as he ran the water and threw flowers in. “He said you can’t stay in too long either. Something about baking babies?”

Marco stayed out of his way, just letting Ace do his thing. “I don’t think he said that, yoi”

“Eh. That’s what I heard” commented Ace. “Alright. Baths ready”

Marco just shook his head. Trust Ace not to really pay attention to the medical explanations he was given. Well, at least he caught some of the important bits. He stripped down then got into the water. Oh. That felt nice. He still didn’t want people fussing over him. But this was nice. The flowers and candles were nice too. 

The blond was enjoying the water up until Ace decided it needed to be dumped on his head without warning. This had earned him a glare from the phoenix. “Just wanna keep you on your toes, birdie”

“That doesn’t help me relax, yoi. Warn me next time”

Ace would soon set to washing his hair as soon as he was done pouring water on him. At least he had obeyed the request of a warning. Marco closed his eyes so soap didn’t accidentally get in them. He felt nice and relaxed. 

“Oh pretty bird, you’re melting. You need to let me do this more often” commented the freckled man, rubbing fingers into Marco's scalp. “And was that… you cooed! Like a bird!”

“I did not”

“You did! I heard you!”

Marco wouldn’t argue with him. It wasn’t worth it at the moment. He ran a hand over his stomach, wondering if the babies, his chicks, were enjoying the warm water too.

Ace would finish scrubbing, scruff on Marco's chin included before he set to rinsing the soap he had used. The warm water and the gentle fingers in his hair had started to make the commander of the first division rather sleepy. He doubted this was all Ace had planned but it could wait until after a nap.

When it was all said and done, the water was drained and Marco was helped out. Wrapped up in a towel, he went and looked at what Izou had made for him. Thank god it was close to his usual style. He dressed and went to adjust the nest for a nap. Ace was busy cleaning up the bathroom. No candles were to be left burning and the flowers needed to be cleaned out of the tub.

“Whatcha doing there?” Asked Ace, having come out from cleaning up to see that Marco was getting settled in the nest he had built. “I had more planned, you know”

“Tired, yoi” answered Marco, “You can finish your plans after a nap”

“Fine. But I’m holding you to that. No changing your mind when we get up” Ace would join him, laying in front him rather than behind him. He was facing towards him. Marco definitely looked sleepier than normal. A nap couldn’t hurt. Ace moved closer and set his hand on Marco's stomach once the phoenix was settled. The blonds hand would rest just over his. There they would remain until Marco fell asleep.


	8. Uncles

Ace stared out at the deep blue waves, watching for his little brother's ship. Almost a whole month ago, they had made plans to meet up. It had taken a while but they eventually figured out an island where they could meet. Where their courses had aligned perfectly. God. Had it been a whole month? He wanted to share the exciting news with his little brother in person. Wanted to see those big brown eyes light up in excitement. Luffy was going to be an uncle. An uncle! He would be so damn excited. Ace knew that he was excited (and terrified) that he was going to be a father.

God. He hadn’t seen Luffy since Alabasta. The freckled man along with Marco and several other crew members had stopped there for supplies while on a mission. His little brother had crashed dinner with Marco. They traveled together for a while then went their separate ways. Luffy had a good crew. Last he heard, they were causing mayhem all over Paradise. Soon to enter the New World. He wouldn’t expect anything less from his little brother. With each new wanted poster, he grew prouder and prouder.

Ace would soon realize that someone had joined him and that someone was Marco. He turned to look at him just as the blond massaged his lower back. The aches and pains of pregnancy were affecting the phoenix since his powers had gone dormant. And each week, he just seemed to get bigger and bigger. Ace would always do his best to ease them at the end of the day or when Marco needed some relief. Rubbing wherever he was hurting. He wanted to spoil his boyfriend throughout the pregnancy. Even if Marco was going to fight him every time he tried. 

“You doing okay?” Asked Ace as Marco relaxed beside him, having finished massaging his aching spine. It was still strange to see him wearing a shirt that covered him but he was getting used to it.

“Fine, yoi. See your brother's ship yet?” Asked Marco.

“Nah. Knowing him, he’s probably in some trouble that’s keeping him” Answered Ace, leaning over the railing. “Hope he’s okay though. You done pacing around, birdie?”

Ever since Marco had been relieved of his duties temporarily, he had blown through all of the books he had but never read. Deciphered every map that he had stashed around the room he shared with Ace but was unable to get the treasures they promised. With nothing to occupy his time, he had taken to pacing the deck. Checking in on the tasks that used to be his or sitting and talking with Pops. They were still working on finding him some hobbies to busy him with. “For now”

Ace opened his mouth to ask something of his boyfriend when he noticed that he was moving away, “What? Am I stinky?” Despite not getting an answer, Ace would soon figure out what was going on.

“ACE!!!” Shouted his hyperactive younger brother as he collided with him, sending them both to the deck. Ow. The teenager was laughing as he rolled off of his older brother and laid beside him on the deck. He must have seen the ship and launched himself over, leaving his crew to catch up when they made it to port.

“Hi, Luffy. It’s good to see you too” groaned Ace as he picked himself up off the deck. 

“Missed you!” Luffy pulled himself up into a sitting position then hopped up to his feet. He was then distracted by something. Or well, someone. “Pineapple got fat”

“He didn’t get fat!” Shouted Ace, glancing at Marco who thankfully didn’t look as offended as he thought he would be. The blond was still offended but not enough to shove Luffy overboard. “He’s pregnant!”

“Huh? Pregnant?” Asked Luffy, clueless as it had never been explained to him where babies came from. Chopper tried once but Luffy had gotten bored and ran off. He asked Ace when they were small but got the stork answer. “What’s that mean?” 

Ace had to try and figure out a way to explain that to his brother but Marco would cut in before he could say anything. “It means growing a new life. I’m growing two new lives, yoi” A hand on his stomach so Luffy didn’t go looking for plants. Ace figured his little brother would at least.

“Ohhhhh. I knew Ace was lying about the stork!” Luffy stared for a moment before brightening up, “Sorry I called you fat, pineapple! Can I feel?” He asked, already coming over to touch before Marco had a chance to say yes. At least his boyfriend knew how Luffy was and just let him do his thing. The boys’ big brown eyes were sparkling in wonder. “Do you lay eggs?”

“Luffy--!” Ace shouted. Okay. Maybe he had asked that question too and gotten a foot to the face but he could still scold his brother for asking that question.

“No” Answered Marco simply.

“But you’re a bird” protested Luffy.

“I’m also a human, yoi”

“That’s no fun. Then how will the babies come out? Do they just pop out? Like with Toraos powers?”

“Okay! Let’s change the subject and not traumatize my little brother. Whos this Torao you mentioned?” Asked Ace. Grateful that Luffy was eager to tell him all about his new friend and the adventures he and his crew were having. His question did remind Ace that he had been meaning to ask that himself. He wanted to know what to expect when the time came. Did Marco have..? His mind was not wandering down that path. Not right now.

As it turned out, Luffy was downright ecstatic to be an uncle. He already knew that Ace and Marco were dating since they sometimes chatted over transponder snails. Just when they remembered and they were both free to talk which wasn’t as often as they would like. His crew was just as happy with the news but annoyed that Luffy had launched himself over rather than waiting for them. 

Accompanying them was a man who was introduced as Sabo. It took some convincing from Luffy and the man himself that he was indeed their brother. The brother that they thought was dead. When it was all said and done, they were left embracing and crying. So many lost years, missed memories. Sabo was just as excited as Luffy to hear the news of the twins. He wasn’t as touchy-feely as Luffy but he would get a feel.

With the Strawhats and his newfound brother on board, the party got underway.

The air was alive with the sound of music and the voices of the mingling crews. Ace ate alongside his brothers. All three of them managed to eat more than their fair share of the food that had been laid out. Thatch was not happy about that especially since their swordsman was managing to drink pretty much all of the available booze. Ah well. Let them! It was a celebration after all! Marco seemed content to talk with the Strawhats archeologist, Nico Robin. He also seemed content to just sit and relax for the time being. 

The cook was helping out the Whitebeards chefs, knowing just how much his captain could eat. Three black holes on board was a nightmare for them. Chopper and Deuce were talking to each other, two doctors talking about what their respective idiots had done. The reindeer had also asked Marco some medical questions regarding his current condition. The phoenix was willing to share if it meant it helped the youngsters knowledge. Brook had joined in on the festivities with his music, creating a beautiful symphony. Nami was talking to Izou while Franky busied himself with showing off for the crew members that had gathered around him. Pops was enjoying himself as well. 

The party would soon begin to wind down, Luffy passed out across his swordsman. Snoring away while Sabo was leaning up against the mast. It was difficult to tell but it seemed that he was also asleep. Ace was still awake as were a few others in the crew. He approached where Marco was sitting, his birdie looking sleepy. Some of the Strawhats had gone back to their ship to sleep, promising to get those they remained in the morning.

“We should get you to bed” Ace commented. “You look like me when I’m about to pass out”

Marco grumbled an agreement and allowed himself to be pulled up to his feet then led to the room they shared. 

As soon as they entered the room, Marco was crawling into the nest. Not even bothering to adjust it. Ace would crawl in with him, getting settled. He didn’t cuddle up to him yet and decided to knead his hands into the Phoenix's lower back, warming them to provide a little more relief. The sigh he brought from Marcos' lips was worth it. Ace then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, cradling his stomach with his hands, listening to the steady thump of Marco's heart. His question could wait until the morning.


	9. Question

The gentle clicking of the knitting needles in his hands filled the air. The sound mingled with the cry of seabirds, the general noise of his brothers and sisters on deck, and the waves lapping at the hull of the Moby. It was a warm, sunny day. They must be close to a summer island or the Grand Line was just being kind today. It was peaceful. Marco felt at ease. He had situated himself near one of his usual perches, out of the way but able to see everything if he looked up.

Marco had learned how to knit earlier on in the week. His family was growing tired of his constant pacing when he ran out of activities he could busy himself with. Deuce confessed that he was worried about the blond causing unneeded strain to himself so Marco had set to trying different things to see if he liked them. Knitting turned out to be one of them. Izou had suggested it after his failed attempt at sewing. There was an attention to detail that Marco just enjoyed and he could take it wherever. It helped take his mind off things as well. And he couldn’t stab his fingers with the needles.

The first division commander was knitting a blanket, using yarn that was a mix of green and blue. Shifting between different shades of the two colors. The ocean captured in the threads. He already had quite a bit finished but he still wasn’t done. The completed length draped over his swollen middle. It was intended for one of the two babies that were depending on him. The two babies he was still scared of losing. He was getting close to when he had lost the previous two. Until he passed that, Marco didn’t think he would relax.

There were a few other things that the knitting helped take his mind off of. Like the pain that had become commonplace in his lower back. Marco was grateful for Ace’s frequent rubbing. It helped quite a bit with the soreness. It helped him not focus on the stretch marks that had started to appear on his hips, thighs, and stomach. It was fascinating to see since the phoenix regeneration frequently left him without a single mark on his flesh. The blond had to wear seastone just to get the tattoo on his chest. 

It had also taken his mind off the fact that he hadn’t seen Ace all day. They didn’t have to spend all day, every day together but he was worried. Not even a single glimpse of him today. It made him wonder if he was staying out of trouble or if he had been sent out on a mission and he just forgot to mention it. Marco would find out soon enough. Who knows? Maybe he was just passed out somewhere or passed by when the blond was focused on his knitting.

Oh. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Marco noticed Ace coming up the stairs out of the corner of his eye. He paused to look towards his boyfriend. Ace seemed nervous.

“What did you do, yoi?” Asked Marco, wondering if he had gotten into some trouble and had come to confess his sins.

“Nothing… Yet! I just wanted to ask you a question. A really, really important question” answered Ace, starting to pull something out of his pocket. “I uhm…”

Ace pulled his hand from his pocket but Marco could not see what was in his hand. He was curious though. His lover had his undivided attention, his knitting currently forgotten. 

“I want to ask if you would—“ He opened up his hand to show Marco what he had in it, his voice slightly faint before he went down. The object in his hand was thrown as he hit the deck and it was Marco who stopped it from getting lost over the edge of the Moby. 

The blond man carefully picked it up off the deck and took a look at it. A ring of a gentle gold color. There wasn’t much to it. It was simple in design and that was perfect for someone like Marco. Nothing to potentially lose or break on it. Was Ace about to propose to him? Well, if he was then the answer was yes. Marco slid the band around his finger then looked at Ace. What a horrible time for his narcolepsy to kick in.

When Ace awoke, he was quite upset with himself. Not only had he lost the ring but he had also fallen asleep before he could even ask the question he was wanting to. The question of if Marco would marry him. It wasn’t just because there were kids on the way either. Ace genuinely loved the phoenix and wanted to stay with him until the end of their days. They were pirates so he didn’t see a point in waiting until they made it to a certain milestone. He had just spent weeks contemplating it and doubting that Marco would want to settle down with him. He loved him and wanted to marry him.

That feeling would soon evaporate as he realized that Marco was wearing the ring that he was going to propose with. 

“Marco--”

“It’s a yes, yoi” Was all the blond man replied with.

“Great but can I at least ask?”

  
  
“No”

It took some convincing and a lot of back and forth but his bird-brained boyfriend would hand the ring over with a grumpy expression on his face. Ace figured it was the bird instincts going nuts. They had gotten stronger since the start of the pregnancy. He had seen the shiny and he had decided that the shiny was his. And it was for him so Ace couldn’t argue with that but he still wanted to properly ask.

The answer was still yes when Ace finally, properly popped the question to Marco.


	10. Anxiety

Something was missing. Well. Someone was missing. There was no Marco by his side. He started to push himself up to a sitting position, wondering where his fiance had gone. It didn’t take him long to spot him, sitting at the edge of the nest he had built.

“Marco?” Asked Ace, not expecting the sniff he got in response. Was Marco… crying? Why was he crying? “What are you doing..? Are you okay?”

“Fine, yoi” His voice was tight in that particular way that told Ace that he wasn’t fine. A quaver on the yoi.

Ace was not letting him ‘fine’ his way out of this one. There was something obviously wrong. He crawled over to where Marco was sitting and sat beside him. Even in the gloom of their shared room, he could see that Marco had been crying. And he was cradling his stomach. 

Was there… something wrong with the babies? No. There couldn’t be. Everything was fine. Everything had to be fine.

“Marco. You’re not fine. Please talk to me” Ace said, reaching out to gently place a hand on his shoulder. Leaning close to press himself against Marcos' side to remind him that he was there. “Whatever it is. I’ll help. You do it for me, I’m going to return the favor”

The silence stretched on for way longer than Ace wanted it to. But if that’s what it took, he was willing to wait.

“I’ve just been… anxious, yoi. About the pregnancy. Especially this week” Marco started to explain. He and Deuce had been keeping track of how far along he was but even then it wasn’t an accurate guess.

“Why’s that?” Asked Ace

There was a hesitation there. Ace thought back to when Marco had decided to keep the pregnancy. The words he had used. Then his fiancé was answering the question he had posed. “I’ve been pregnant before. Twice, yoi. I lost them both during this week”

Aces eyes widened. So his hunch was correct, this had happened before. The poor man. Having to go through that twice then potentially a third time. It was awful. Did his previous partners abandon him? Leaving him to deal with everything on his own? Hearing about it was one thing. He could only imagine what Marco felt. Ace would do everything in his power to make sure it didn’t happen again. If it did, he would be with Marco the entire time while they both grieved. He had said he would be with him through every step. Ace was going to stick to his word. There would be no abandoning of his fiance. 

“I’ve been worried that it will happen again. That I will  _ poison _ them again, yoi. I’ve been waiting for the blood and the pain” He continued, a gentle rub to his swollen middle. Loving but almost desperate. Ace could feel the guilt that was coming from Marco. “When I hid from you… It was because I didn’t want you to know. So I wouldn’t crush you if I lost them, yoi. I’m poison, Ace”

Ace thought his words over carefully before he spoke. This was a sensitive topic for his lover. He was going to handle it with care. “It’s not your fault that… that those things happened to you. You’re not poison, Marco. But… I think it’s normal to feel that way. I know it's painful to talk about… But I love you and I’m right here if you ever need to talk about it. That and your worries, you don’t have to keep it all bottled up”

Silence would settle over them. Ace gently held Marco, one of his hands coming to rest over one of the blond’s hands. It was Marco who broke the silence, his voice almost too thick with emotion for Ace to pick up.

“Thank you, yoi” Was all he said.

“Of course. I’m going to be with you through this entire process, remember? You’re not getting rid of me no matter what happens” He pried one of Marco’s hands away from his stomach so that he could press a gentle kiss to the back then hold it. “Did you… name them?”   
  
“I--” Marco started then suddenly stopped, looking down at his middle as if he wasn’t entirely sure what was going on. He took his hand back from Ace to set it back where it had been previously.

“Marco?” Asked Ace, watching his fiance carefully. There was the occasional glance down to his middle but for the most part, he just watched Marcos face. Trying to figure out the emotions that were at play there. “Everything okay?”

There was that silence again. Ace felt like he was being strangled as he waited for something to be said. Anything. Did he need to go get Deuce?   
  


“Everythings fine, yoi. Better than fine..” Marco started, taking one hand away to bring Aces’ hand to his abdomen. “They’re… They’re okay, Ace. They’re okay, yoi. I can feel them… They’re starting to move... They’re okay”

Relief flooded Ace. Everything was okay. Marco was okay. The twins were okay. Everything was okay. He kept his hand right where the blond had placed it but leaned over to kiss his fiance gently. The freckled man couldn’t feel what Marco was talking about but he figured he would get to feel it soon. Marco was crying again but it wasn’t from his anxiety and pain from the past. No. Those were tears of relief and happiness. For tonight, the worry was put to bed.

Their twins were okay. Moving around and completely okay.


	11. Boy or Girl

The time had come once again. Time for another check-up to ensure that Marco and the twins were doing perfectly okay. Checking for anything that could be of concern. Then they would wait another four weeks for another check-up. Then it would go down to three weeks as they grew closer and closer to the end of the pregnancy. The check-up was set for the afternoon.

Since they didn’t have to get to the infirmary until later, it was decided that they would have a lazy morning. Just a morning spent cuddled up to each other. Maybe letting themselves catch short naps between brief conversations. Basking in each other’s presence. Marco would be lying if he said he hated it. He still wasn’t used to having nothing to do in regards to the running of the ship. But it was nice. Nothing to worry about except for his own health, the wedding, and the various hobbies he had.

He and Ace lay cuddled together in the nest. Ace was right against his back, one hand busy tracing the stretch marks on his hip. Occasionally, his hand would move to rub against his swollen stomach. The twins seemed to flutter every time Ace did that, excited that their father was rubbing a hand against where they were growing. It was an interesting feeling. Could Ace feel them yet?

“Hey, Marco? Can I ask you a question?” Ace asked, breaking the peaceful silence. His hand was removed then he adjusted so that he was looking down at Marco.

“Mm?” Hummed Marco, opening his eyes and shifting to get a better look at Ace

“Do you… want boys? Or girls? Or maybe one of each?”

Marco didn’t have to think about it for long, “Either of those is fine, yoi. As long as they are happy and healthy”

“You don’t have a preference?” 

“No. I’ll love them regardless. Do you have a preference, yoi?” Marco returned to his previous position, adjusting one of the pillows in arms reach as he did so.

“Not really… Guess I’m the same as you. I’ll love them no matter what. I want them to be happy” Ace laid back down, hand returning to its tracing and rubbing. 

“Mmm. Good, yoi.” He was already starting to return to his doze.

“Guess that’s what really matters in the end. That you love them. No matter what” Ace mumbled to himself.

Later that afternoon the engaged couple would find out that their two unborn children were boys. And of course, they would be loved no matter what when they finally arrived


	12. Surprise Surprise

When Ace was recruited to help with something, he wasn’t expecting the whole ship to be pitching in. It felt like it at least. Every time he turned around, there seemed to be someone else he had to apologize to for nearly crashing into them. The only people missing from this organized chaos were Marco, Thatch, and Izo. The reason why? The fourth and sixteenth division commanders were keeping the first division commander busy. All so he wouldn’t ruin his surprise.

What exactly was the surprise? A nursery. At some point, it was decided that Ace's old room would be converted into a nursery for the two new additions to the crew. After all, the two boys would need their own little space one day. Of course, knowing Marcos mother hen nature, they made sure the two rooms were now connected.

They had obviously been working on the room since the announcement that Marco was pregnant. Somehow managing to keep a secret from Ace and his fiancé. Ace was happy he had moved everything to Marco’s room. There was no telling where any of his things would’ve ended up once they set to work.

Everything not suited for a baby had been removed from the room. Two cribs had been arranged against one of the walls, right across from the new doorway that led into Marco and Ace's room. There was a changing table, already stocked with everything they would need. A dresser decorated with a few stuffed animals. A tiger and a boar to name a few. There were a pair of shelves with books and little trinkets. A toy chest that was already stocked with toys.

To top it all off, the walls had been carefully painted. Rather than plain wood panels, they had been painted to resemble a jungle with colorful birds hiding among the leaves and vines. Even if Ace thought he had spotted all the birds, there were still more to be found. Above the cribs, two birds had been painted. They were snuggled together, looking down on the two empty cribs with loving eyes. One resembled Marcos Phoenix form while the other appeared to be Ace if he was a bird. It seemed that no detail had been spared.

As it hit mid-afternoon, the finishing details were being put into place. Just little things that had been forgotten when the initial plan began. This was about when Haruta came to warn them that a very displeased Marco was on his way back with Thatch and Izo.

The moment Marco reached where they were, his displeasure evaporated. Ace had never seen Marco look so dumbstruck. He couldn’t help the grin that formed on his face. Oh, what he would give to capture that expression forever. Ace doubted he would ever see it again.

“So… What do you think, birdie?” Asked Ace, watching Marco wander around the room.

“It’s perfect, yoi”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Pieces Of Memory

With his nesting instincts, came the desire to get rid of anything that was considered to be unnecessary clutter. This included pulling out boxes from where they were kept in his closet. Some that hadn’t been touched in years. Unlabeled boxes of things he either wanted to keep safe or never wanted to see again. He carefully opened the first.

Inside there were soft downy feathers from when he was a child and just starting to get used to his Devil Fruit. There was a rock a young Thatch had given him. Doodles from Haruta when he was small. Well… smaller. A stuffed bird that had been the very first thing that Pops had given him. Patched and worn and well-loved. The bird was added to his nest. There were other toys and little trinkets as well. The toys were set aside to be placed in the nursery.

The box was set aside. It was going to be kept. He pulled up the next and carefully began to sort through it.

Poems from when he was going through his angsty teenage years. Some were rather beautiful. The first scan of his body when they were confused about what was going on with him. Complete with the doctors’ confused notes about how he shouldn’t have what they were seeing. His first adult feathers. As he continued to go through the box, he found two things. 

An anklet and an earring. Made of golden metal with blue stones decorating both although the earring had the addition of a blue feather. A much darker shade than his feathers. Marco remembered these things. Shanks had given them to him the day they started dating. Offered to take back the day they had broken it off. But Marco had kept them. Even worn them for a while longer before they were packed away.

The memory of the breakup and the items were bittersweet. He had enjoyed the time he had spent with Shanks but the day they broke up was also the day he had found out he was pregnant for the second time. Marco had never told Shanks. Not even when he lost the pregnancy. If the man was unhappy in the relationship, Marco didn’t want to force him to stay.

The blond didn’t regret a single moment he had spent with Shanks. It had been his first committed relationship. He had been wonderful. No one had known they had been dating though. Perhaps he did regret not telling him and wondered how different things would have been if he had just fessed up. But alas, the past could not be rewritten.

Besides, Marco was quite happy with his current relationship. He looked at the ring Ace had given him. With his fingers swelling, he had taken to wearing it on a chain around his neck. Back then, he never really thought about settling down. He was a pirate after all. Yet here he was, set to get married in just a few weeks.

The anklet and the earring were added to the first box. While not all the memories attached to the items were pleasant, he had decided that they would be kept. Marco had decided the second box was trash and set it aside to be disposed of later.

The third and final box contained photographs. Some of them were terrible but some of them were quite lovely. Photos from so many stages of his life and of his brother's lives. 

A pouting Ace against the railing that had been snapped shortly after his joining. Deuce on his first day in the infirmary. A picture of him and Pops when he was small. Snapshots of memory are all contained in the box. Long gone moments frozen to be forever kept.

The entire box was kept but was set on his clear desk instead of being shoved back into the closet. Perhaps they deserved something more than a box. Marco would see about getting a few albums when they next stopped at an island.

Soon, Marco would have more recent photos to add to his collection. His and Aces wedding and their boys. 

He gently rubbed his swollen stomach, put away the one remaining box then gathered up the second to get rid of it. Overall, Marco felt that he had been successful with his clearing of clutter.


	14. Fatherhood

Ace was starting to get really tired of waking up randomly in the middle of the night. It would be nice to be able to sleep through the night again. He blinked as he realized that a lamp was on in the room. Didn’t they..? He didn’t continue his thought once he realized that Marco was still awake, a book was open in his hands, and glasses perched on his nose. Oh. That made sense.

At least Marco had noticed him so he wouldn’t spook the poor guy. He didn’t need to be giving him a heart attack.

“What’re you still doing up?” Asked Ace, voice still thick with sleep. “Shouldn't you be resting?”

“Tried, yoi” answered Marco, closing the book he had been reading. “They wouldn’t let me sleep”

“Huh? Why? What’re they doing?”

“My ribs and kidneys are currently their personal punching bags, yoi”

“Want me to see if I can calm them down, birdie?”

“No. It’s alright. Go back to sleep, Ace”

Ace thought about it for a moment. “Nah. C’mere. I can’t sleep knowing you’re still awake. I’m sure you would like some sleep too” He rolled over onto his side then raised one of his arms, inviting Marco to lay with him. “Besides, I get plenty”

“Not willingly, yoi” Marco pointed out. He set his book aside, his glasses were set on top of it. It would take some shuffling and a pillow between Marcos' legs but they would settle in. Comfortable and content.

Ace put his hands on his fiancé’s middle, gently rubbing. His eyes widened when he felt a little foot against his hand. He promptly sat up and stared at where he had felt it. The freckled man had felt one of his sons!

“What is it, yoi?” Asked Marco.

“I felt… Is that what you feel every day?!”

“Yes”

“Isn’t that uncomfortable?”

“Sometimes, yoi”

Ace stared for a while longer then settled back down, returning to his gentle rubbing. A comfortable silence would settle over them, soft murmurings of nothing important sometimes slipping from his mouth. It seemed to help soothe the restless twins. At least Marco could get some rest now. He figured that his fiancé could use the rest.

The freckled man tried to get back to sleep. He really did. But now that he was awake, sitting in silence with only Marco's calm breathing to break it up, thoughts began to set in. A worry since all of this began made itself known once more. Despite reassurances from Marco early on in the pregnancy, it still ate at him.

Ace was worried that he would not be a good father. He wanted to talk to Marco about his worries but the blond man had just gotten to sleep. It would be wrong to wake him up again. The commander let his hands go still over Marcos' stomach. He reminded himself of what the pregnant man had told him to try and soothe his mind.

He wouldn’t automatically know how to take care of a newborn and that was okay. Sure he had helped raise Luffy but that was entirely different from taking care of a newborn baby. They were both going to learn together and make mistakes. Ace reminded himself that he wasn’t alone in this. He had Marco and all of their brothers on board the Moby. Some days would be harder than others but they would work through it.

Besides, Marco had pointed out that questioning it would mean they could identify what they thought they were doing wrong. Then they could adjust. Talking to the boys when they were older could always help too. They were going to learn and do their best together.

With his mind temporarily soothed, Ace felt his eyes beginning to droop closed. He nudged his face into Marco's back, whispering one last thing into the bare skin.

“I love all three of you… More than I could ever put into words… Please don’t ever forget that”


End file.
